It is known that materials are generally stronger in tension than in compression. For example, a structure, such as a hollow tube of whatever size, which is loaded in tension, is simple to make, whereas an identical structure loaded in compression proves to be complex to make. Indeed, for a given dimension, making a structure able to withstand a compressive force generally leads in turn to a considerable increase in the mass of the structure. This increase in mass penalizes the design of compression-loaded architectures in numerous fields of industrial application, in particular in the field of aeronautics.
In order to illustrate an example, one can mention the case of current stratospheric balloons, that is to say those which fly in the stratosphere, that layer of Earth's atmosphere which begins, at temperate latitudes, at an altitude of approximately 20 km. These balloons are so-called drifting balloons, that is to say that it is difficult to stabilize their altitude over a plurality of diurnal and nocturnal cycles. This arises principally from the fact that, when such balloons are to be piloted, since their energy supply is entirely solar in origin, their mass equation does not converge. In other words, taking winds into account, the energy necessary to counteract the latter and maintain a geostationary position is too great and the consequence in terms of mass is too great for such balloons to be able to remain airborne at their cruising altitude for a whole year.
One solution to save on mass would consist in replacing the aerostatic gas (for example helium) contained in the balloon by a vacuum. For example, for a 23 000 m3 balloon, that would represent a not inconsequential saving of the order of 300 kg of helium. However, since the pressure at an altitude of 20 km is 54 hPa, the pressure force which would act on the current structure of the balloon would be too great. Currently, no structure which is sufficiently lightweight can withstand such a force.